


Can I Punch Him?

by windyways



Series: Four Guys and a Road Trip [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Protect Gladio with your life, This one's just kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyways/pseuds/windyways
Summary: Prompt:“Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face?”“Yes.”“What if I just break his nose a little?”Y/N is your name, and defending Gladio's honor is your game.





	Can I Punch Him?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superhero_Wannabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Wannabe/gifts).



> I just want to write cute things for my friends. Be kind to Gladio.

You sat at the bar with no other than Gladiolus Amicitia. It would be a surprise if you weren’t with him. When you met, you two had clicked instantly and had been nearly inseparable since. His laid back yet driven and serious personality was what had initially drawn you to him…That is, of course, after you took a long moment to admire his toned body from the window of his open shirt.

Had it only been three months since then? It felt like you’d known him for a lifetime.

In that time, you’d done all sorts of different things. You’d raced chocobos, gone on camping trips, had video game tournaments, and tried freaky-looking food at one of the downtown restaurants. As payback for the freaky food idea, you were definitely going to take him to get his toenails painted with you later that week, but knowing your luck, he’d probably enjoy it. Maybe that wasn’t all bad though. Even the king’s shield needs to be spoiled. That was another thing you liked about him, now that you thought about it. He always kept you guessing, and it made things interesting, though he did have his habits such as returning regularly to the bar you were currently in.

The bar, ChocoBill’s, was located about 10 blocks from the citadel and used to be an old garage. When the weather was nice, the doors would roll up and a breeze would come inside from the patio. You loved nothing more than sitting on the patio during the summer when the air wasn’t too hot or too cold and enjoying a moment to yourself. The doors were closed today, so you stayed cozied up to the bar this time while Gladio talked with a few other patrons. It was truly impressive how he seemed to be able to start a conversation with anyone. How was he so magnetic? You’d have to learn his secrets one of these days.

It was then that a conversation caught your ear. You focused your attention on it, tracing the words back to a man at the end of the bar accompanied by a friend.

“Is that the king’s shield?”

“I think it might be. Gladio Amicitia, yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m telling you, he’ll never live up to his old man. The line of Shields died with his father.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Look at him. He’s nothing like how great Clarus was.”

You were fuming, getting up from your stool. How DARE they talk about Gladio that way. They had no idea how much the death of his father and the burden of his job had been weighing him down. He’d hid it so well that you hadn’t even noticed until he sat you down one time and asked to talk with you about his feelings. It had been such a heartbreaking time that you’d both grown closer from. Gladio noticed you were ready to fight and put his hand on your shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry about them. People talk, it’s what they do.”

“Did you hear the crap they were saying?! That’s just trashy!” You argued.

“I know but just leave it alone.” He patted your shoulder before letting go.

“I’m going to punch him,” you declared, walking over.

“Don’t do that. We don’t need to start a fight every time we’re in a bar.”

You gaped. “ I do NOT.”

Gladio laughed. “Come on, put the fists away.”

“Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face?”

“Yes.”

“What if I just break his nose a little?”

Gladio shakes his head. “It’s about time I got you home anyway. Shall we?”

You grumbled but started following him towards the exit. Gladio walked outside just ahead of you, holding the door. You weren’t leaving without defending Gladio’s honor though. On your way out, you stopped by the man and socked him square in the jaw.

“Never talk smack about the king’s shield again or you’ll have the unfortunate fate of dealing with me. I’m much less forgiving than he is.”

“Y/N!” Gladio called from outside as you walked over, door closing behind you. “I said no fighting in the bar!”

“But I’m not IN the bar anymore, Gladio, I’m outside of it.” You exclaimed, crossing your arms.

Gladio sighed and shook his head. He knew he wasn’t going to win this, but a part of him didn’t want to. When it came down to it, he was happy that someone was willing to act as his own shield, even if it was just for small things like gossip, and he couldn’t be happier that his valiant defender was you.

“Come on, Champ. I’ll walk you home,” he offered with a smile.

You wrapped your arm around his and smiled. “That’s a great idea. Now I can protect you from bad guys the whole way back.”


End file.
